Tipping the titan
by Dingochan94
Summary: Levi Ackerman, es un caballero que se encuentra paseando en las oscuras calles de la epoca victoriana. Entre la espesa niebla de la noche encontrara a un joven muchacho, que ayudara a dar rienda suelta a sus fantasias mas intimas y secretas. Advertencia: contiene Lemon explicito y yaoi, si no te gusta eso no continues leyendo.
Las calles inglesas estaban más sombrías que nunca esa noche…

La atmosfera cargada de neblina y de olor a carbón y ocasionales desperdicios

El gris corazón de una era...

Ya no había carruajes a esa hora, bueno solo uno... Aquella noche había más niebla que de costumbre, las prostitutas poblaban los bares y las calles de Whitechapel, un humilde barrio situado en East End.

Los caballos se detuvieron justo en una lúgubre esquina que estaba precariamente iluminada por un faro. Las puertas se abrieron y una silueta pequeña bajo, colocándose un sombrero de gala mientras apartaba la niebla con un gesto de desdén.

Levi Ackerman era un caballero muy bien distinguido entre el resto pero también una persona bastante difícil a la hora de lidiar. A diferencia de la mayoría de los nobles, no se dejaba adular por el protocolo en el que se regía la nobleza, entre más grande era el halago, mayor era la barrera de desconfianza que el caballero ponía.

Mostraba también una madurez que contrastaba mucho con su pequeño tamaño.

Dio su paseo habitual en las frías calles, buscando alguna cortesana anónima que le ayudara a saciar esos bajos instintos, esos que todos tenían pero que nadie se animaba a confesar ni si quiera para sí mismo en la intimidad de su cuarto. No habría recorrido ni media cuadra cuando le vio.

Se encontraba mirando una vidriera de joyería como si fuera un cachorro desamparado. Portaba un uniforme militar rojo, estatura media, ojos azul verdoso, cabello marrón oscuro y corto.

De contextura delgada, al verlo, sintió como el corazón empezó a se, ¿adrenalina acaso?

El joven muchacho se sintió nervioso al escuchar los pasos sobre el apedreado detrás de el, trago saliva sintiendo como su cuerpo se entumecía.

Levi tosió sutilmente para llamar la atención del soldado, el cual parecía estar más asustado de el que otra cosa. Los ojos finos del noble divisaron su figura de arriba abajo devorándolo con la mirada.

\- buenas noches señor….-

\- Eren… Eren Jaeger – respondió el ojiverde cáliz bajo, intentando no sonar como una doncella avergonzada.

\- veo que quieres comprarle algo a tu novia – exclamo el caballero sin dejar de observar libidinosamente los glúteos del joven. Se sentía un viejo verde pero no podía evitarlo.

\- ¡lamentablemente no puedo pagar nada de eso, señor! – respondió el muchacho con falsa euforia, causando una risa nada disimulada de Levi.

\- lastima, en ese caso tendrá que conformarse con un beso francés, ¿verdad? –

\- no tengo pareja – respondió Eren, a lo que Levi arqueo una ceja mirándole.

\- un caballero tan atractivo como usted, me cuesta creerlo – Eren no dijo nada, pero sintió como un escalofrió nervioso recorría su espalda. El aliento de las nobles ingles calentaba su nuca. No se dio cuenta cuando el señor Ackerman invadió su espacio personal hasta lograr posar sus labios cerca del oído de Eren…

\- ¿estas dispuesto a hacerlo por una libra? –

La cara de Eren quedo hecha un poema, empezó a sudar y las manos le temblaron sin control alguno. – no sé de qué habla señor…-

\- ya sabes, todos los soldados lo hacen, no me los imagino sin las manos en los pantalones de otros-

Eren tenía ganas de responder de todo, de decirle a ese viejo degenerado hasta de lo que moriría, pero sus labios estaban sellados. Arrugo el ceño como si estuviera ofendido e intento apartarse, sin mucho éxito porque delante de él tenía la vitrina. Estaba prácticamente acorralado.

\- ¡yo no señor! , me aliste hace unos días no hice nada de eso. –

Levi alzo los ojos con un gesto de molestia. – tch, pues ya es hora de que aprendas mocoso… solo será un minuto, tres si te portas bien…- Eren empezó a mover los labios sin la capacidad de emitir una palabra alguna. – tendrás una libra de oro para ti. –

\- no seas ingenuo Eren, ten piedad…a mi edad no quiero llevarme mi fortuna a la tumba, y no es fácil encontrar compañía –

El soldado volteo hacia ambos lados esperando no ser reconocido por ningún otro recluta o ninguna otra alma que se paseara por esa noche. Se quedo un rato estático y finalmente asintió.

Eren llevo a Levi a un callejón cercano, un sitio sucio y desolado rodeado por una espesa niebla.

Se podían oír los chillidos de las ratas peleando por comida y algunas voces lejanas susurrando.

A esa hora no podían ser nada amistosas así que decidieron no avanzar mucho. Quedaron justo debajo de un pórtico extenso.

\- bien…comienza - murmuro el noble posando sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos en el amateur. Este desabrocho el cinturón de su "cliente" pero cuando iba a bajarle los pantalones las manos de Levi le detuvieron bruscamente. – solo una cosa más, si me muerdes…puedes darte por muerto –

Eren asintió y pudo entender dos cosas , una, que el señor Ackerman tenía la fuerza de cien hombres, con ese simple agarre sentía como si le fuera a partir la muñeca en dos, y segundo, que podía hacerle mucho daño si tan solo lo deseaba. Sintió como la sangre se le congelaba dentro de sus venas ante la sola idea de que se enfureciera.

Levi le soltó y susurro serpenteantemente - rápido y sin detenerte. –

El chico de pelo marrón cerró los ojos intentando no pensar mucho en lo que hacía saco la lengua poco a poco, como un niño muy tímido que probaba una comida nueva por primera vez.

Levi tenía una gran erección que había estado aguantando desde hace días, se sintió secretamente aliviado cuando Eren bajo sus pantalones. Estaba tan excitado por esa expresión de damisela en apuros que ya sentía como el pantalón lastimaba su miembro.

Lamio el pene del señor Ackerman poco a poco, la creciente sensación de humedad provoco que Levi gimiera aferrando un anuncio que estaba a su alcance.

Los finos ojos grises del capitán se desviaron hacia arriba en éxtasis, su visión se hizo cada vez mas borrosa, conforme Eren manipulaba su pene como todo un experto.

\- ¿con que no tenias experiencia mocoso? –

Eren se sintió avergonzado pero continuo ladeando su cabeza de arriba abajo mientras Levi continuaba gimiendo con una mueca cada vez mas retorcida. El silencio era tal que los sonidos de succión parecían hacer eco por todo el callejón.

Se sintió nervioso ante la sola idea de que alguien les descubra y lo que era peor, le estaba gustando esa idea.

Levi puso una sonrisa retorcida como Eren jamás imagino que pudiera poner. Algunas gotas de transpiración empezaron a resbalar por el cuello del veterano mientras el soldado aceleraba el ritmo en su labor. Jamás pensó que esa noche acabaría con la leche de un hombre en sus manos o tal como iba la situación en su boca. Mucho menos de un noble…

En la intimidad de ese callejón, un pequeño bulto peludo se asomo entre los tachos de basura.

Arrastrando su enorme cola de gusano, una rata considerablemente grande se paro sobre sus patas traseras observando confusa la escena. La figura agachada de Eren con el miembro del noble en su boca basto para convencer al roedor de tomar otra ruta, así que simplemente volteo y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta perdiéndose en la niebla.

Levi sintió como una lujuria desmedida se iba apoderando de el poco a poco, estaba en su límite. Eren puso una mirada de suplica y fue suficiente para que el caballero no resistiera.

Ambos hombres salieron del callejón pocos minutos después, un líquido claro y viscoso resbalaba de la boca del soldado. Esto provoco la mirada de disgusto de su "cliente" quien le paso un pañuelo con aparente enfado.

\- si hay algo que no soporto, es la suciedad – murmuro. Eren se limpio y luego se marcho en dirección opuesta al carruaje con dos libras de oro en su bolsillo muy bien merecidas.


End file.
